


, Cameras Flashing

by D3s0lace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flash is nice for once, I love this ship, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3s0lace/pseuds/D3s0lace
Summary: During the interview, things go wrong when Iron Man is mentioned. Peter has to leave, and afterward, runs into someone unlikely.~This is just some Peter and Flash fluff lol~
Relationships: Peter Parker & Flash Thompson
Kudos: 25





	, Cameras Flashing

Peter sighed, stepping through the curtain as his mask formed over his head. His head ached dully from all the previous commotion, embarrassment lingering from his wording. He took deep breaths as he stopped outside of the door. He knew what was behind it, that the mass of reporters would assault him with questions. He sighed and pushed the door open, wincing at the flash of the cameras and sudden bombardment of voices. "Hey, hey, calm down!" He exclaimed with a chuckle as he raised his hands, then pointing to a woman near the front.

"Will you continue to be our neihgbourhood hero after all these events still?" She asked, seemingly concerned. Peter nodded and put his hands down, smiling under his mask. "Of course! I'll always be here for the people. Okay, uh, you." He continued, pointing to a man holding a microphone. "What inspired you to become the hero you are today?" He asked. Peter hummed and shrugged, looking at the group. "When I got bit, I realised I can do good with what I have. So, here I am now." he responded and pointed to another woman.

"What will you do now that Iron Man is gone? How will you fill his footsteps?" She asked, stepping forward. Peter's heart dropped and his breathing hitched as he looked down to his feet. Everything began to blur in front of him, the muffled noises dulling to a ringing as memories filled his head. "Spider-Man?" He heard, gradually getting louder over the white noise. He was brought back to reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder, raising his head to look. The woman was staring him down, almost in an angry fashion.

"I'm sorry, you guys, that's all I can answer right now. Have a good night." Peter said, waving before hastily webbing a building across the street and pulling himself forward. He ignored the sounds of protest as the crowd faded behind him. He maneuvered through the buildings, the air of New York calming him as he swung freely. Despite everything happening a few weeks ago, Peter was still scarred from it. It hurt him whenever Tony was mentioned, it hurt to have to keep his composure. He knew if he didn't, people would ask questions and he really didn't need that.

Peter eventually lowered himself down into an alleyway, landing softly on the concrete. He crouched down next to a dumpster, letting his mask fade away to give him more air. He took in deep breaths as he let his head rest back against the brick wall. His head ached as the camera flash blurred through his mind. "Breathe, breathe. It's okay, you're okay. Everything is okay." He mumbled to himself, attempting to relax. This definitely wasn't the first anxiety attack he's had since the events played out. Each one got easier, though, as the urge to contact Mr. Stark lessened each time.

It was apart of recovering, the slow realisation that Mr. Stark wasn't around for him to depend on anymore. It hurt him greatly, but he couldn't change it. He took in a deep breath, holding it for a few then releasing. He could feel his stomach start to relax as his mind continued to clear. His relaxation was interrupted, though, by footsteps coming towards him. He sucked in a breath as the mask formed around him, drying any trace of tears that had slipped. He looked up at the figure before him, nearly groaning when Flash Thompson looked back at him.

"Oh my god, is that you, Spider-Man, sir?" He asked, his voice a tad girly. Peter pushed himself up and smiled, despite Flash not being able to see. "Yeah, I am." He responded, trying to deepen his voice with small failure. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were at a press conference earlier." Flash continued, looking Peter over in astonishment. "Oh, ye-ah, it was cut short. What are you doing out here?" He asked in response, his voice cracking. Flash sighed, flubbing his lips at the end. "Just walking home, my shift ended at work." He said, gesturing back towards the main street.

Peter hummed, looking towards where he gestured. His body jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder, his head turning to face the other. "Look, I'm really sorry for your loss. Tony Stark was a hero and I bet you two were close." He said, his tone changing. Peter could feel tears stabbing at his eyes as he nodded, taking a deep breath. "Thank you, that means a lot." Peter said, giving Flash a smile. Flash grinned and looked past him. "Well, I should probably get going. Thank you for being our hero, Spider-Man. We love you." He said, waving and walking off.

Peter watched him leave, letting his mask fade when he was gone. He smiled to himself as he ran the conversation through his mind, feeling a soft blush forming. That oddly made him feel better, the tension slightly relieved after that. It was nice to be able to see that side of Flash, the side that he didn't show Peter. It was refreshing in an odd way. He sighed, smiling to himself as he climbed up the wall.

•♧•♧•♧•♧•

Hope you guys enjoyed this, I know I did ❤

(891 words)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, follow me on wattpad @Beautiful_Loss :)


End file.
